In This Moment
by SlashFan13
Summary: A simple school dance can mean so much. DHr


This was before the fourth book was released! Just to...point that out. heh. Hope you like it. I'm quite proud of it, I did this when I was 12, I think.

* * *

Hermione's POV

It was always like this. Every dance, I'd stand in the corner, not dancing at all. Too afraid to ask anybody to dance.

"Hermione, are you having fun?" Parvati asked.

"_Does it _look_ like I'm having fun, airhead!"_

"Yeah! Of course!" I answered smartly, and she smiled and went on her way. That's me. The smart girl. Always thinking on her feet, never doing anything wrong, blah, blah, blah. Ugh.

My head immediately went back to its place in my hand. I scanned the great hall for the millionth time, looking for some savior, anything. Then my eyes landed on a spot that normally would have been the last place that I would even think about letting my eyes stop. On silver ones. Silver, bearing eyes that I saw every day. Thin, fiery eyes that people feared to look into.

I was staring straight into Draco Malfoys eyes.

Another slow song started to play. The last one of the night. Our eyes were still locked.

Draco's POV

* * *

I see all the couples dancing to the last slow song being played at this dance tonight. I don't know why I always come to these dances. Maybe it's because I secretly wished, hoped and prayed that someone, anyone will dance with me and see past the rough exterior that was Malfoy.

Then I see them. Chocolate brown eyes across the room from me. I locked my eyes with those, and held on for dear life.

I knew exactly what I wanted---had---to do. I had been planning it for years. So I did it. My foot moved, then my other one, and I was slowly walking towards her before I knew _what_ the hell I was doing, my eyes still locked with hers.

**Hermione's POV**

**

* * *

**

He was coming towards me, parting the crowd before us. My eyes were still locked with his.

I knew what he was going to do. I knew he had to do it, wanted to do it. I understood that _we_ had to do it. I just didn't understand why I _wanted_ him to do it.

He'd approached me completely now. I stood up slowly, and (Can you believe it?) our eyes were still locked.

He took my hands in his, and slowly backed up, taking me with him.

We got to the middle of the dance floor, the only place I really wanted to be right now, and his arms were around my middle, and mine around his neck. He pulled me closer, and I could feel his breath on my face.

_I can't believe it's true_

_I'm standing here in front of you_

_And you are here with me_

_So unbelievable _

_I'll never ever let you go_

_My heart is yours for keeps _

He gently took my head in one of his hands and led it toward his chest. He was a good deal taller than I, but we fit perfectly.

Before I knew it, he was moving me. I didn't know he was going to move me. I don't know _why _I didn't know he was going to move me. Hell, this was a _dance_. You were _supposed_ to move. I didn't _plan_ on it, but he was in the lead.

As we moved, people stared. It was their nature to stare. Draco and I had done the same before. Some looked shocked (AKA Ron and Harry), some looked envious (AKA Pansy Parkinson), and some looked down right disgusted (AKA Ron, Harry, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, The rest of the Slytherins and the rest of the Gryffindors), but we paid them no mind as we kept walking.

It took me a minute to realize he was moving me in good-sized circles. I loved it. Jesus, I was milking this whole damn thing for all it was worth.

_This is the night that I prayed for_

_And you are the girl of my dreams _

_And my place is right here in your sight_

_On this night_

_This very moment _

"Granger, do you know what this could do to your reputation?"

"I don't care."

"You realise this could very well make Weasley and Potter very,_ very_ angry with you, right?"

"They don't control me. I can _very well_ dance with whomever I please."

"You know your place in your friendships. I like that about you." I nodded and gave a small, shy, half-smile.

"And you don't blush very easily. Another plus."

I smiled and leaned against his chest.

"I never thought I'd say this, Hermione, but...I really like you. Do you...want to go steady?" At these last words he pulled something from his back pocket. I looked up just enough to see it was a single red rose.

_Tonight it's you and I _

_We _ _celebrate a brand new life_

_That God has given us_

_Until the end of time_

_I'll hold your precious hand in mine_

_A promise you can treasure _

I beamed. I took the rose and said yes to his offer. And just when I thought nothing else could possibly go right, he lifted up my chin until my eyes were level with his again. Then, he smiled softly and kissed me. I faintly heard everyone around us gasp. I didn't care in the least. The room was spinning, yet I wasn't dizzy. I felt like jumping up and singing for joy, and yet I was calm. My heart thudded so loud I was sure Draco could hear it. It was a decently long kiss, and yet when we broke apart, I felt as if I had been cheated out of it.

We smiled at each other again, and the song ended. We didn't notice.

I guess I'll just have to deal with Ron and Harry later. Right now, I'm in the greatest moment of my life, and I don't plan on letting it go.

_My heart and soul will beat_

_This night was meant to be_

_I need you desperately _

_Through all eternity_

_So perfect and so right_

_I vow to share my life_

_I'll be here by your side_

_From now on_

_I can't believe it's true..._

_I'm standing right in from of you..._

_And you are here with me_

_This Very Moment _


End file.
